This invention relates to apparatus for making chains, particularly large chains made from bar stock having a diameter of 30 mm or more. More particularly, the invention relates to a plant for manufacturing two chains at a time comprising a pair of substantially parallel straight tracks arranged one at each side of a lane or course, a first carriage running on one of said tracks for moving a depending portion of one chain previously formed along said course to be presented successively to a plurality of operating stations provided in said course for performing a succession of operations including inserting a heated piece of bar into the lowest link of said depending portion and bending said piece of bar to form a link, flash butt welding the joint of said link and trimming the joint to remove the welding burr or budge, and a second carriage running on the other track for moving a depending end portion of the other chain along said course to be presented to said operating stations, and motor-driven conveyor means supported by each of said carriages for advancing the chain outwards in the transverse direction from said course, said conveyor means including a delivery member from which the chain is paid out.
In existing plant of this kind, the chain emerging from said delivery member hangs down on to the floor on which it forms a heap from which the chain is periodically pulled off towards a storing station or receptacle such as a large container or a lighter. The displacements of the carriage along its track cause all of or some of the chain links forming said heap to be dragged along the shop floor. The effort required for this dragging action considerably adds to the power demands on the carriage drive and to the stresses to which the carriage is subjected. The periodical outbreak of very loud rattling, bumping and clanging noises caused by the chain links tumbling on to each other and to the floor when the carriage is displaced is objectionable, the more so as the operation of the chain making plant is otherwise comparatively quiet. Also, heavy wear of the flooring is caused by the dragging of the heavy chain links along the floor. The disadvantages are particularly serious in the manufacture of very heavy chains such as now frequently required as mooring chains for large tankers, floating oil boring platforms etc. Such chains are made from 50 mm diameter or still heavier bar stock, and the weight of one link may amount to 500 kgs.